xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Melia
Melia Antiqua '(メリア) is one of the seven playable characters in ''Xenoblade Chronicles and is part of the High Entia race. She is a powerful mage who lives in the Royal City of Alcamoth prior to the game's events. Her true age is unknown in the game, though her brother is 151 years old. The art book "Secret Monado Files" reveals her age to be 88 years. Her arts focus on summoning elemental spirits and ether magic. She becomes the leader of the High Entia after Sorean dies. She is partial to polite and formal behaviour, though does not seem to mind Riki calling her Melly. Melia has the highest accuracy out of all the playable characters in the game. Sadly, she also has the lowest HP out of the characters. Story Melia is first seen unconscious in Makna Forest, having been attacked by a Telethia. When Shulk and friends find her, they have to use pure Ether crystals, forcing Shulk to back-track to a waterfall. Upon returning, they revive Melia. She doesn't explain her reason for being in Makna Forest straight away. When Shulk mentions the Telethia, Melia is surprised and is another who refuses to believe Shulk can see the future. Only when they face the Telethia and defeat it does she come to accept his power. Later On in the High Entia Tomb When Melia reaches the end of the High Entia Tomb, the forefathers tell her that she can become the Empress of the High Entia dispite of her half Hom descendency. Abilities Melias' abilities are based upon Ether Arts, being a mage-like character. Her Talent Art effectively uses the elementals she's summoned to attack. Initially she can summon Fire (which will buff the strength of all around her), Water (which gives everyone the Regenerate Status) and Lightning (which gives everyone near her an Ether boost), but learns more as she gains levels. Every released summon (to attack an enemy) fills her Talent Gauge, allowing her to enter Element Burst state when maxed and granting access to some powerful abilities as well as doubling damage caused. Similarly she also has a few spells that cause statuses on enemies. She can inflict Sleep using a special hypnosis spell, and Bind the foes' movement. Stats *She has the highest Ether in the team at Lv 99. *She has the least HP (7th) in the team at Lv 99. *She has the least SPD (7th) in the team in Lv 99. Art List (group buff when summoned | damage when released) * Elemental Discharge Art (attack with a summoned elemental) * Summon Bolt (grants Ether Up | causes electric damage) * Summon Flare (grants Strength Up | causes blaze damage to all enemies around the target) * Summon Ice (grants Ether Def | causes chill damage to all enemies around Melia) * Hypnotise (puts an enemy to sleep) * Spear Break (throws back an enemy, close range) * Shadow Stitch (Binds enemies in a circle around Melia) * Summon Copy (resummon the last summoned elemental) * Reflection (reflects enemy attacks except Talent Arts) * Summon Wind (grants Agility Up | inflicts area damage around the target) * Summon Earth (reduces physical damage | inflicts poison) * Summon Aqua (grants Regenerate | drains HP from one enemy) * Healing Gift (sacrifices HP to heal a party member) * Starlight Kick (forces Topple when used after Spear Break) * Power Effect Aura (doubles range of elemental auras) * Burst End (reduces physical and ether defence of enemies in range, only available during Element Burst) * Mind Blast (removes enemy auras and inflicts Art Seal, only available during Element Burst) Additional Skill Tree Branches Melias fourth Skill Branch "'''Reticence" can be acquired on Eryth Sea via the quest "Trouble at the Lighthouse" and has the following prerequisites: *High Entia Tomb clear (unverified) *Trouble at the Plant completed *Punish the Hodes completed *Mend the Plant completed *Hode Attack completed Melia's fifth Skill Branch "Passion" can be acquired from the quest "Ancient High Entia Mystery" in Satorl Marsh and has the following prerequisites: *Mechonis Core Cleared *Talia's Research or Satorl Investigation completed *The Imperial Ceremony completed It also requires you to defeat mobs around level 86. Presents '3 Hearts' *Dobercorgi (Animal; Colony 6) '2 Hearts' *Amethyst Melon (Fruit; Sword Valley) *Doomsday Poppy (Flower; Eryth Sea) *Mystic Dahlia (Flower; Alcamoth) *Spirit Clematis (Flower; Colony 6) *Forget-You-Not (Flower; Satorl Marsh) *Night Lily (Flower; Eryth Sea) *Chimera Rabbit (Animal; Satorl Marsh) *Venom Platypus (Animal; Satorl Marsh) *Prism Centipede (Animal; Central Factory) *Purple Lamp (Parts; Sword Valley) *Rumble Box (Strange; Frontier Village) *Steel Silk (Strange; Tephra Cave) Tips & Tricks *All of the summon arts are stackable. *Always use Summon Copy for faster summons. *Melia can topple enemies easily by using 2 of her arts (Spear break & Starlight Kick) Quotes *"Star searing blaze of absolution! *"Summon FLARE!" *"Water! The source of all life!" *"Manifest yourself!" *"Summon BOLT!" *"Summon AQUA!" *"Feel darkness blacker than midnight!" *"I feel the Ether flowing through me!" *"BURST END!" *"Witness my true power!" *"I see your strength is the genuine article!" *"My thanks." *Melia: "Riki, may I please stroke your soft fur?" Riki: "Melly always welcome!" Reyn: "Me too please!" *"Is this all you're capable of?!" *"Hm...A rather adventageous position!" (After Starlight Kick) *"Now, healing aqua!" *"Now! STARLIGHT KICK!" *"None can oppose us." *"Bravo, oh bravo" *"Accept this gift of healing" *"By my flesh and blood, be healed!" *"My strength is fading..." Melia2.png Melia.png Melia concepts 1.jpg|Melia's concept art Melia concepts 2.jpg|Melia's concept art Fiora melia illust.jpg|Fiora's not going to be happy Melia fiora swimsuits.jpg|No wonder Riki is happy... Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:High Entia Category:Alcamoth Category:Pages with spoilers